A Blast from the Past
by LiLwhitegurl89
Summary: UPDATED 6-21-04!Lizzie tells her daughter about how she and Gordo started dating through the 4 years of high school and how they got married.She remencies about how they became lovers
1. Default Chapter

A blast from the past  
  
Summary-Lizzie tells her youngest daughter Amber how she and Gordo became lovers, through her 4 years of high school.  
  
Disclaimer-Disney owns Lizzie McGuire. However, I own this story!  
  
A/N-This first chapter is NOT the first chapter of Lizzie and Gordo's life through high school. This chapter is the prologue, which is Amber(Lizzie's daughter) coming home *asking* Lizzie to tell her about her and Gordo's life. This chapter may be short but it's only because we're not going into the actually story here. Next chapter will be the official chapter, and it will be about Lizzie actually telling and remembering her romance life with Gordo through high school.  
  
P.S-I really like the plot in this story, I have other chapters written, and uploaded. So all I want from this "Prologue" is 5 reviews giving me their personal opinion about this story. Because I don't want to "bore" you readers. If most of the reviews are positive then I will go ahead and post the other chapters I have written. Thanks to all of you who review my other stories too.  
  
LoopyLou1-Hey girl! I'm sorry to hear 'bout your partner in crime (hehe). But your doing really good on your own too! That's awesome! Keep up the awesome work! I bet your my first reviewer too! Ya' know how it is....tradition is tradition! Lol.  
  
Geez...I better get on with the story before I create a novel! I'm sorry, I didn't realize I had so much to say!  
  
=================================================================================  
  
Prologue.  
  
A smile bounced its way on Lizzie's lips when she heard her 10 year olds voice chiming off the walls. Amber was her name. She was Lizzie's oldest child. Lizzie gave birth to another baby girl named Ashlie, who was now 8. Of course Lizzie couldn't handle two girls all by herself. Her husband helped her alot. She loved Gordo for that too.  
  
Film directors manage to stay very busy through-out the year. Normally all of them were tired. Not Gordo though. He loved his wife and children. When it came to them, he didn't know the word tired. He helped whenever he could.  
  
"Mommmm hellooooo?" A very impatient 10 year old said.  
  
Oops, Lizzie had gotten lost in her thoughts and forgot all about her daughter.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry sweetie! Tell me about your day at school!" Lizzie said. After she put away the last of her dishes, she brought Amber over to the kitchen table, and gave her full attention.  
  
"Well I-"   
  
"Mommy I'm back from school!!!" Lizzie's youngest daughter yelled while jumping into her mother's lap.  
  
Amber rolled her eyes. Everytime she wanted to talk to her mother, she'd always get interrupted by her younger sister. 'The baby of the family always gets the center of attention' She thought.  
  
Lizzie noticed this, and felt bad for her. She had explained to Ashlie several times not to interupt but however, the child was only eight. "Ashlie honey, I'm glad you're home and everything, but your sis was in the middle of a conversation. How about you go upstairs and change, and when we're done I'll help you with your coloring?"  
  
Ashlie thought for a minute. "Umm ok mommy!" She finally answered. With a hug she went right up to her room.  
  
"Sorry about that Am" Lizzie stated.  
  
Amber shrugged it off quickly. "Ok well anyways. Julie totally ditched me today! Jennifer told her to come eat lunch with them, so she did! I wasn't invited. So I sat with Tommy and Alyssa!"  
  
Julie was Amber's best friend. She'd known her sense birth actually. Their birthdays were only 1 month apart (Amber was older). Julie was Miranda and Larry's daughter. Tommy was Julie's twin brother. Alyssa was just someone that Amber had just recently met.  
  
"Oh honey that's sad. Don't get so mad though, I'm sure she'll apologize! Tommy was nice to you today? You mean he didn't call you names?" Lizzie said, secretly laughing.  
  
Lizzie knew Tommy had a huge crush on Amber, sense the beginning of this year. She didn't dare tell Amber though-she'd throw a fit! Boys had cudy's at this age! Lizzie thought this was cute.  
  
Amber shook her head."Nope, not even one! He was kind of acting strange today anyway. Forget him though. I'm going to go do my homework and I don't think I need help. It's just math. Bye mom!"  
  
She gave her mom a hug and went to her room. She had to share her room with Ashlie.  
  
Lizzie knew it wouldn't be long before she heard yelling and shouting, and then crying coming from upstairs. Those two girls couldn't get along at all! Well sometimes, like on holidays and stuff but other than that, nope. No way!  
  
Lizzie looked at the clock, Gordo would be home soon from work. She herself just got home from work. She worked half time at her office as a clothes designer, and then she worked at night at her home. She started dinner, because she knew Gordo would come through the doors hungry.  
  
As she laid down the final step to setting the table, she heard yelling. "I knew it!" She sighed to herself.  
  
She marched upstairs and opened the door to find two girls yelling at eachother. One with a paper in her hand, and the other one with a doll.  
  
"Ladies!" Lizzie preached. Hands on her hips, and narrow eye 'd.  
  
The two girls stopped yelling and froze. Took a pause and began to explain at once.  
  
"Mom! She wouldn't stop bugging me to color with her!"  
  
"Mommy! Amber was yelling at me, and took my doll!"  
  
"Woah! What did I come home too?" Gordo's loud voice made everybody stop yelling and look at him surprised.  
  
"Our daughters just got into their usual argument, nothing new!" Lizzie joked.  
  
"You mean your daughters sweety" Gordo said rubbing his head.  
  
Lizzie playfully punched his arm. "David! Dinner is ready by the way!"Lizzie sternly stated to everybody in the room, and walked out.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Women...." He said rolling his eyes and running out of their room.  
  
When everybody was done with dinner, the girls took baths, completed their homework and was soon in bed.  
  
Lizzie was the last to get into bed. Gordo had already got under the covers, and was ready for a long nights sleep. He had to get up early tomorrow.  
  
Lizzie crawled into bed and was just about to cuddle up to her husband, when there was a knock at their door.  
  
"Mom?" Amber asked walking in.  
  
"What is it Am?" Her mother quietly asked.  
  
"I forgot to ask you if you'd mind telling me how you and dad met and how you started dating and got married? It's for school." Am stated.  
  
"Sure sweetie tomorrow morning, sense it's Saturday, goodnight?" Lizzie asked giving her daughter a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Ya mom, dad goodnight!" She said running out the room.  
  
"High school memories..." Gordo sighed.  
  
Lizzie giggled."Don't remind me...." She said and she snuggled into Gordo. There she lay contempt with her head buried in his chest, and she felt loved when he put his arms around her.  
  
"How was your day at work baby?" She asked once comfortable.  
  
"Good, but I missed you" He said giving the top of her head a kiss.  
  
"Haven't had one of those today....you left so early I didn't get a chance to kiss you goodbye" Lizzie said sadly.  
  
He tilted her head up and gave her a gentle, yet passionate kiss.  
  
"Thank you!" His wife said, he couldn't see her very well but knew she was smiling.  
  
"What you do to me McGuire....what you do" He said seductively.  
  
"I love you Gordo" She sighed.  
  
"I love you more baby" He whispered in her ear.  
  
Still they were a 'ole married couple' but it still felt like the first time he had whispered into her ear, how it felt tingles shooting down her spine. When he said 'I love you' or called her pet names, it made her feel loved. When he cuddled with her, she felt safe. She was as happy as could be, him too.  
  
In eachother arms, they fell asleep peacefully.  
  
=================================================================================  
  
End of prologue. Once again I'm really sorry for how short this was. The next's chapter (chap. uno) will be much longer cuz Lizzie will be telling Amber the story from day 1.  
  
Please R&R.  
  
xoxo,  
  
LWG89 


	2. Chocco solves everything

A Blast from the Past  
  
Disclaimer-Disney owns Lizzie McGuire and Company, however this story is mine.  
  
A/N-Thanks for all your reviews! The first beginning of this chapter is present-day, but when Lizzie starts   
  
telling Amber about her and Gordo it fades back into past-day.  
  
==============================================================  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lizzie turned over to her side and reached for her husband. When she wasn't getting any   
  
response she slowly opened her eyes. She noticed that all was there was a pillow. Then she remembered   
  
he had work today. She set foot on ground and went down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for her   
  
un awaken children. It was 7am in the morning, and a Saturday. She figured she'd let them sleep until 8. On the table where she always sat and drank coffee was a note.  
  
Good morning my lovely wife,  
  
I knew you wouldn't be awake by the time I left, so I left you a note. I'll be home around 3, and I'm bringing   
  
home dinner. I love you baby, and don't forget it. Oh and when you get reading this, flip over the note.   
  
Thanks, see ya when I get home.  
  
Your secret, well it isn't a secret anymore, admirer.  
  
*Aw Gordo's so sweet* Lizzie thought while turning over the note. There she found a sticker that was in the   
  
shape of a kiss. *Awww he's even sweeter now*  
  
"MOM!"   
  
"Legs don't fail me now!" Lizzie cried to herself while racing upon the stairs.  
  
"Good morning ladies, what's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Ashlie wouldn't let me sleeeeeeeppppp" Amber cried out.  
  
Lizzie relaxed a little bit. "Phew, I thought something bad happened. Ashlie, you know your only supposed   
  
to wake your sister on school days, and Ammmmm please just brush it off, breakfast is ready anyway" She   
  
said while giving both of them hugs.  
  
"I wanted *that* plate!" Ashlie cried to her older sis.  
  
"Too bad, I got it first!" Am cried back.  
  
"Children! Whoever gets the plate, just gets it! Now please, please try to get along, can we just   
  
have one day... one day!" Lizzie preached.  
  
"Ok mommy"   
  
"Ok mom"  
  
"Her names not *mom*, it's *mommy*" Ash whispered.  
  
"Whatever Ash" Amber replied while taking a seat at the table.  
  
Ashlie just made a face. Amber rolled her eyes, obviously ticked off at her younger sibling.  
  
Afterwards Ashlie got dressed and headed next door to her friends house.  
  
While Lizzie tidied up the livingroom so she could tell Amber her story.  
  
When Amber was ready, Lizzie began. "Well this is how it all began, I was in my 9th grade year,I was 15   
  
as so Gordo and...."  
  
==============================================================  
  
A/N(THIS IS IT!! THIS IS IT!!!)  
  
Gordo sat in his chair, watching his window. It was cold and rainy outside. The wind was   
  
blowing at a rapid speed. As usual he was home alone. His parents were working, Lizzie was on a date   
  
and Miranda was babysitting. It was a sunday, so he had no homework to do. There he sat, bored as   
  
heck just watching the rain fall.  
  
He thought it was his imagination when he saw a small, curved figure with blonde hair, making   
  
their way for his house. But as the figure grew closer, he soon recognized her. Why was she out in this   
  
weather? Alone? Shouldn't she be off with what's his name? She slowly made her way to Gordo's house.  
  
When he found she *was* coming for his house and he shot up and opened the door.  
  
She stopped right in front of him. Her hair was soaked and was now all in tangles. Her mascara was   
  
dripping down from her eyes, and falling off her cheeks. Those eyes were big, red and puffy. Clothes, her   
  
clothes were drenched in water. Her lips were blue, very blue.  
  
He quickly and gently grabbed her hands and led her inside.  
  
She tried to speak but he put a finger to her mouth and started speaking himself. "You know where the   
  
towels are, go upstairs and take a warm, long shower. I've got some sweats, and a sweatshirt you can   
  
have, I'll have them on my bed, and when your done, feel free to come back downstairs" He softly   
  
whispered.  
  
She tried to say something, but he shewed her up the stairs, while he went into the kitchen to make some   
  
hot choco.  
  
'Gordo is such a good friend. Here I've blown him off for my boyfriend for a week now, and as soon as I   
  
show up at his doorsteps he takes me in with open arms.' The blonde thought while sliding into his shower.  
  
She let the hot water hit her body, and smiled to be out of that horrible rain. She noticed that Gordo had   
  
shaving cream on the shelf. *Sense when did Gordo shave?* She wondered.The blonde shut off the shower and poked through the door to see if Gordo was in the room or not.   
  
When the coast was clear and put a towel around her small body and tiptoed into his room. She spotted the sweats and shirt neatly folded on his pillow. She grabbed them and put them on. Surprisingly they fit   
  
among her curves. *Just a little bit big* She thought. She took one final look and headed down the stairs.  
  
She found Gordo and 2 cups of hot choco waiting for her. She smiled and sat down next to him.  
  
"Thanks Gordo, I feel warm now" She cooed while giving him a hug.  
  
When they released he found words. "Glad I could help you McG!"he watched her sip her choco and when she sat it down she decided to speak. "Gordo, he....he cheated on me!" She paused only to sniff back a tear."When I was over at his house tonight, a girl stopped by and told me to give him this bag, and you know how nosey I am, well I opened the bag and it had used condoms and Lingerie in it...oh ya and a note that said 'thank you for last night!'' She finished.  
  
By now she was crying and shaking. That 'he' she was preferring too happened to be her boyfriend of 3   
  
months Bryan. He was so nice to her, although sometimes grew very jealous of her and Gordo. Gordo   
  
didn't like him. Although Gordo didn't like any guy Lizzie dated, because they were the ones who had her   
  
heart. He wished that he could just *hold* the key that belonged to her heart.   
  
Sure he had went out with a few girls but they were just 1 weekers. He'd end up breaking it off because   
  
none of them were what he was looking for. However nobody could look like Lizzie. Lizzie was her own   
  
person, and Gordo happened to love her for it. She didn't know though, only Miranda knew and promised   
  
to keep it a secret.  
  
"He's a loser Liz" Gordo stated while taking her into his arms. She slowed her crying and shaking once in his arms. It felt so good to be in his arms, she felt safe and wanted-even though he was her best friend. *That's all he ever be too..bummer* She thought.  
  
"Gordo, I'm the loser, no telling how long he's been cheating on me" She cried.  
  
Gordo sat her up and said"Lizzie, trust me your not the loser-he'll find a new girl every different week, and   
  
that's all he'll give them, but you...you will find mr.right and will give him his everything, and he'll love you so much, that he wouldn't even think about cheating on you" He finished while caressing her cheek.  
  
"Gordo I don't know what I'd do without you, you always seem to make me better, make me feel   
  
happier when I'm so sad, and I know that I'm not always there for you, but you are for me, and I just wanted to say thank you" She said and then laid back down.  
  
She had put her head in his lap and positioned the rest of her body on the couch.  
  
Gordo started talking but realized she was asleep, her head was on his lap and he didn't want to wake her up, so he pulled the blanket off of the other side and put it on her. He laid his feet on the coffee table and   
  
soon was asleep himself.  
  
=================================================================================  
  
There we go! The first chapter to the first story! Oh yeah!  
  
Please R&R and I'll get the other chapters up that are waiting for your precious reviews!  
  
XoXo  
  
LWG89 


	3. No Alarm Clocks

A Blast From the Past  
  
DisclaimerDisney owns Lizzie McGuire and Company.  
  
INFO!!!Oh my gosh! I apologize for the long wait!! My internet has been broken sense the beginning of may, and I got it fized on June,8,2004. Once again I'm so sorry for the long wait. Hopefully my other stories will be updated too! Thank you for your time and patience!  
  
Chapter 3   
  
Gordo strained to open his eyes that morning. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep. He opened them to see Lizzie sleeping peacefully. It was the most beautiful piece of scenery his eyes had ever found. He noticed that he was lying on the couch, on his back. He didn't dare move either, because he didn't want to wake Lizzie. Somehow during the middle of the night, unconsciously she had positioned herself to where she was now laying on him. She was on her stomach and her head was on his chest. The blanket was still covering her body. She had placed both hands on his chest also. Gordo noticed that his arms were wrapped around her back, holding on protectively.   
  
He wondered if his parents had seen them sleeping this morning. Or when they came home last night. Truth was the Gordon's had come home about an hour after the two had fallen asleep. They saw Lizzie's head on Gordo's lap and both sleeping with smiles. Roberta thought it was so cute and she started thinking about their wedding day. However when they saw them this morning, Howard thought that he should wake them up, that they shouldn't be this close together, they'd just be breaking each others hearts. Although Roberta talked him into leaving them alone. So he did, and shortly after they left for work.   
  
Now Gordo had forgotten about school, so obviously didn't set his alarm clock. He knew it was time to get up, but he just wanted 5 more minutes to hold her, that's all just 5 minutes. Unfortunately, when those big deep blue eyes closed, he fell asleep. 20 minutes the blond woke up. Her stirring woke him up.   
  
Lizzie was so embarrassed. When she lifted her head, her eyes met his. Her heart began racing faster. It was going faster than when Tiger Woods would hit his golf ball, sending it to the sky. It shocked her at first, because his blue eyes and his curly, tangled mop of hair. I sure could get use to this she thought. Hold up! Wait a minute let's get some thought into it! I do NOT like GORDO, sure he's cute and really really nice and sweet, but noooo I don't, and believe me when I say this, DON"T LIKE HIM!  
  
Gordo looked at her. She seemed deep in thought, but was still laying there; on him, and looking into his eyes. Now being so logical, and having to think up everything, Gordo was starting to feel uncomfortable, and Lizzie showed no signs of moving. Her face was really close to his and he wanted to kiss her lips. That's when his thinking came over. Don't kiss her! The little voice was saying.  
  
Kiss her you dirk! You know you want to!  
  
You idiot! Stop telling him what to do! He can't kiss her! She's to good for him!!  
  
Gordo couldn't take it any longer, he coughed, hoping she would come down to reality and wouldn't notice how much of a dirk he actually was.  
  
"Oh! Um....sorry!" The girl shouted, while jumping off of him like he was on fire.  
  
"It's...it's ok!" He shouted, completely embarrassed.  
  
Lizzie blushed and sat down on the chair, while watching Gordo sit up on the couch.  
  
"I'm sorry Gordo, I didn't mean to fall asleep." She said calmly.  
  
"Nah! Don't worry about it-" He shrugged.  
  
Lizzie laughed. "Thanks Gordo...again" She said in between.  
  
When Lizzie's eyes trailed off Gordo's, they fell on the clock.  
  
"AHH! OH MY GOD!" She screamed.  
  
Gordo jumped and ran to her side. "WHAT"S WRONG? WHAT HAPPEND?" he hurridly asked.  
  
Lizzie looked at him and started laughing. Gordo looked at her strangly. ".......What gives McGuire?" He questioned.  
  
"I...ahaha...clock...haha! Gordo you thought something was wrong..hahaha, nothings wrong I just realized we're really late for school! Ahaha" Lizzie couldn't stop laughing.  
  
Gordo gave her a evil look. "That's it McG, I'm getting you for that one!" He said while charging at her.  
  
Before Lizzie could move, Gordo had done got her. He was tickleing her so much she couldn't say anything except laugh. So she figured she'd better fight back. To her misfortune Gordo had grown quite a bit though, 2 inches taller than her, and had some masculine muscles, and a 4 pack. How did she know all of this? Simple, they go swimming all the time.  
  
Well, maybe not all the time. While Lizzie was in her relationship with what's his name, she hadn't had much time for Gordo. Lizzie hadn't realized much, how could she? She was obsessed with her boyfriend.That no good for nothing, two-timing,cheating-basterd.  
  
"Say it Lizzie!" Gordo yelled.  
  
Lizzie came back to reality and noticed that she was lying on the floor, with him on top of her. They had never been this close sense a long time ago.  
  
"Uh..say what Gordo?" She confusily asked.  
  
"Mercy and I'll stop tickleing you!" He shot back.  
  
Lizzie thought for a moment. Should she say mercy and him get off of her? Or should she say never?  
  
"NEVER IN YOUR LIFE GORDON!" She shouted.  
  
Gordo kept tickleing her until he stopped. He didn't get off of her though. He just starred into her eyes. She looked so beautiful laying there. He didn't even think of what position they were in. All that mattered were those eyes. Lizzie kept starring into his eyes as well. Gordo started leaning in, closer and closer and closer, they both shut their eyes and was almost about to kiss just when the phone rang.  
  
The two quickly opened their eyes and Gordo jumped off of her and answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?....Yea she's here......Look she stayed over night.....yes we're coming to school!....no we woke up late...ok c-ya bye!" His conversation with the other line ended.  
  
Lizzie got up from the couch. "Who was that?" She asked.  
  
"I-It was M-Miranda" He stumbled, still embarrassed from eariler.  
  
"Oh, ok. Well I guess we should um..we should um..uh..go to school n-now" She stated.  
  
"YEAH! Um..yeah, lets get into the car" He hesitated.  
  
The car ride was dead silent, a pin drop could've been heard. All the two could think about was their 'almost-kiss', and how awkward the rest of the day was going to be.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Phew! There it is! Hope you liky. Plz R&R!!!  
  
Much Luv  
  
LWG89 


	4. I'm Scarred

A blast from the Past  
  
Disclaimer-Disney owns Lizzie Mcguire and Company.  
  
A/N-Ok, here's another chapter.I hope ya'll liked the other chapters! I'd really appreaciate it, if sumbody would like review and honestly tell me how I'm doing.....plz and thx!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
================================================================================  
  
I can't believe it! Gordo and I almost kissed! I mean, we're best friends, not in a relationship! Calm down Lizzie....you might just be gullable. Yeah, gullable because you just found out that your boyfriend was cheating on you! We sat in total silence to school. And the classes we had together-same exact thing. I think Miranda even noticed something was wrong. I think she noticed that we kept stealing glances at one-another.  
  
Everytime I looked at him, he would look another way-obviously starring at me before. This is going to be a long day.  
  
================================================================================  
  
"SPILL!" I looked up from my lunch tray and saw Miranda.  
  
"S-spill? S-pill W-w-hat?" I quickly asked.  
  
She sat down and stuffed a french frie in her mouth. " Lizzieeee! Come on! Your hiding something from me!"  
  
"Am not!" I shot back.  
  
She shrugged. "Lizzie, your lieing! You and Gordo have been acting strange all day!"  
  
Could she be any louder? "Keep it down!" I whispered.  
  
She smiled. "So there is something! I knew it! Now tell!"  
  
Just as I was about to say something, I saw Gordo heading over, but when he saw me, he tried to walk away. Fortunately Miranda also saw him and waved him over. He sat at the corner and tried to look very interested in his food. Miranda looked at me and I gave her a look. I think she read it because after she got up and left.   
  
1 minute passed by and you could have heard a feather drop. I hope this is not gonna continue!  
  
I turned to him. "Um, so..."  
  
"Yeah..." He answered slyly.  
  
"Listen....Gordo, I-"  
  
"Look Lizzie, I-um-I gotta go, promised I'd tutor somebody in the library." He said standing up and walking away.  
  
"A-da-GORDO!" I yelled back but he was gone already.  
  
What is his problem? Is he mad at me? Did I do something? Did I not do something?  
  
"Hey Lizzie!"  
  
Oh crud! Now I have to deal with this dirk.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you! You cheated on me! Leave me alone!" I screamed.  
  
"Just give me another chance! Look the dance is coming up, let me take you!" He pleaded.  
  
"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted, and ran away.  
  
================================================================================  
  
Here I am, in the libary, sitting and reading. I can't believe I just walked out on Lizzie. She's Lizzie, not just any other girl. We almost kissed! The embarassment! She doesn't like me, she was just gullable from seeing her ex cheat on her! She probably thought I was him. She's my best friend, not girlfriend. Who am I to just take advantage of her?  
  
"Gordo I thought you were with Lizzie?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Oh-Um-I was just um-"  
  
"Ok what's the deal?" The hispanic girl asked.  
  
"Im scared" I confessed.  
  
Miranda scrunched up her nose."Of what?"  
  
"Of loving someone I can't have"   
  
"Lizzie right?" She asked.  
  
I nodded. "Miranda we almost kissed" " I don't think she likes me though-she probably thought I was her ex!"  
  
"Gordo, how could she? I don't think she would do that!"  
  
"How are you so sure?" I asked.  
  
"Because Gordo! She doesn't want him! She declined his dance invitation! Just talk to her on the way home ok?" She said walking away.  
  
===============================================================================  
  
"Lizzie wait-up!" Gordo was yelling at me while I was walking home.  
  
"Why should I?" I yelled back.  
  
"I was a jerk at lunch!" He yelled back.  
  
I stopped walking and let him catch up. "What?" I asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Lizzie, for acting like a dirk" He said.  
  
Aww he looks so cute when he's sorry!  
  
"Gordo you really hurt my feelings! First we almost kissed, then you ignore me for who knows why! And you expect me to just forgive you!" I yelled.  
  
I didn't mean to mention the kiss. And now we both were as red as an apple.  
  
"Yes I do! Because if you don't then I can't ask you to the dance!" he shot back.  
  
"Y-you were going to ask me to the dance?" I asked sweetly.  
  
"Only if you would say yes" He replied.  
  
"I'll say yes" I cooed.  
  
"Will you go to the dance with me Lizzie?" he asked while holding my hands.  
  
"Yes Gordo I will" I said while interwining our fingers.  
  
"I was hoping you would".  
  
And we walked hand in hand all the way home.  
  
I got a date to the dance!! Eeeeeh!!!  
  
================================================================================  
  
End of chap.4   
  
Ok I know this chapter might be a lil bit-oh what you say boring and short but hey..I updated.  
  
Let me know what you think! Plz R&R  
  
Much Luv,  
  
LWG89 


	5. Very important AN

Hey everybody! Um I know, I know,..'wen ya guna update!'..hehe.  
Yeah about that.  
.....I've been REALLY REALLY busy this summer, and won't be able to update til september..and even then I don't know if it'll be frequent because of high school.  
IM REALLY SORRY!!!  
  
Please forgive me!  
  
LWG89 


End file.
